Día y Noche
by DarknessHikari
Summary: "Hay luchas que empiezan por amor... y solo el amor las hará terminar".


¡Hola a todos! Os presento mi proyecto de reescritura de un fanfic que escribí hace ya mucho tiempo: Día y Noche. Ojalá tenga la misma acogida que su versión original. Por supuesto, estoy abierta a críticas constructivas, ya que no soy una escritora profesional y, sinceramente, ando un poco oxidada. Ojalá os guste y la disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho. ¡Nos leemos!

**Amanecer.**

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, día y noche, se enfrentan en una batalla que nunca termina, que no tiene ganador. Pocos saben de su existencia y los que la conocen no se atreven siquiera a mencionarla. Desde sus inicios, hace ya más tiempo del que los humanos podemos llegar a comprender, ha teñido océanos enteros de sangre y ha hecho temblar los cimientos de la Tierra. No se sabe por qué ni cómo comenzó aquella guerra la cual dividió a todos los brujos en dos bandos tan odiados entre sí: el bando de la noche y el bando del día. Su poder pasó de proteger el planeta a dejar cuerpos sin vida en toda su extensión. El planeta azul, durante años, fue un verdadero infierno.

Con el paso de los años, la crueldad y el número de luchadores fue descendiendo hasta llegar a unos niveles críticos y a su concentración en una pequeña región desconocida de un país bastante frío. Ambos frentes están formados por un pequeño grupo de brujos que nacieron y crecieron con la única misión de mantener a raya al contrario y de mantener algo tan sagrado como la paz.

Al caer la noche, los brujos del Sunmo de la Noche, tienen toda libertad para salir y recorrer las calles de la ciudad en la que ambos Sunmos viven. Sin embargo, una vez que llega el amanecer, es el turno de los contrarios.

La figura de una chica vestida toda de negro pasó rápidamente por debajo de una farola que apenas la alumbró unos escasos segundos. El sol estaba saliendo y aún le iba a llevar un rato llegar a casa, por lo que iba a todo lo que le daban sus delgadas piernas. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, de repente un brazo se cruzó frente a ella y la hizo detenerse. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sorprendida miró a su lado, cruzándose en su campo visual unos ojos azules profundos que la miraban fijamente.

-Cuando el Sol sale, es nuestro turno… - Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Debería acabar contigo aquí y ahora – con su mano libre formó una llama de fuego azul que mantuvo durante unos segundos para después cerrar su mano y apagarla -, pero admiro a tu hermano y por respeto a él, te dejaré ir.

-No menciones a ese traidor, Ken – dijo apresuradamente la chica mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás. Hasta ese momento, el miedo la había mantenido quieta.

Él sonrió y ella se estremeció. No estaba acostumbrada a estar cara a cara con alguien que debía de ser su mayor enemigo, pero a quien no odiaba a pesar de notar que ella sí era odiada.

-Tienes razón… Tu hermano ya no pertenece al Sunmo de la Noche, por lo que no le importará que su pequeña hermanita Hikari muera en este mismo instante… - Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y acarició su rostro con el reverso de su mano, provocando en ella un escalofrío.

-¡No te acerques, Ichijoji! – Una flecha en llamas se clavó en el suelo, justo junto al pie del chico.

El mencionado se desplazó hacia atrás con rapidez y miró la flecha para, seguidamente, elevar su mirada y buscar a su atacante. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa a la vez que enfado. Sobre un muro vio la figura de una mujer: Yolei lo apuntaba con su arco en mano y sin muestra de miedo alguna. Sin esperarlo, recibió otro flechazo, esta vez en el brazo.

-Serás… - Los ojos de Ken brillaban de odio mientras miraba a Yolei. Rápidamente bajó su mirada a donde estaba Kari pero, para su sorpresa, había desaparecido. Y, para no acabar con los giros inesperados, Yolei también.

Hikari esperaba sentada en el jardín que compartía con el resto de sus amigas. Cogió una pequeña flor que había conseguido florecer desafiando al frío del final del invierno y la acarició con suavidad. Acto seguido, alzó la mirada para leer aquella frase escrita en la piedra de la antigua cada: "Hay luchas que se hacen por amor".

-¿Estás bien? – Yolei colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña del Sunmo de la Noche.

Kari asintió y miró a su amiga y salvadora.

-Sí, y no gracias a mis capacidades como bruja – rió y se levantó -. Será mejor que vayamos dentro, ¿no crees?

Yolei le sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta justo detrás de la otra chica, quien la abrió y se cruzó con la cálida sonrisa de Sora que le dio la bienvenida sentada en la mesa del salón mientras comía algo. Justo después, Mimí salió para dejar la basura fuera y que el camión de la basura se lo llevase a la noche siguiente, cuando ellas ya no estarían en casa. Al volver, miró de arriba abajo a las dos chicas que acababan de llegar.

-Es tarde. ¿Os ha pasado algo? – Mimí avanzó para sentarse junto a Sora y empezó a abrir sobres con facturas en su interior.

-Lo siento – Kari suspiró. – Noté una energía mágica inmensa que venía del mar, me acerqué, se me hizo tarde y… luego Ichijoji…

-¡Ni lo menciones! – Sora cambió su semblante tranquilo y se levantó de un salto. – Ese nombre no debe de ser mencionado en esta casa – cogió entre sus manos el bol de cereales que se estaba comiendo y se marchó en dirección a la cocina.

Mimí dejó la última carta sobre la mesa y miró a Hikari mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Has vuelto a notar energías mágicas?

-Sí – la pequeña se echó en uno de los boles limpios que había sobre la mesa un poco de leche y unos cuantos cereales. – Pero esta vez era distinto.

Yolei se sentó frente a ellas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que era distinto, Kari?

La mencionada se encogió de hombros:

-No lo sé… Pero no era igual.

Las dos mayores se miraron mientras que la otra empezaba a comer. Sora entró de nuevo a la habitación:

-Es mejor que nos acostemos a dormir cuanto antes.

Mimí bostezó fingidamente mientras se levantaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación esperando a que el resto la siguieran. Yolei y Sora fueron las siguientes en sucumbir al sueño. Sin embargo, Kari continuaba ensimismada mientras comía. No entendía el por qué de aquella lucha. Para ella era un sinsentido. La habían enseñado a odiar por odiar y a luchar por luchar. Por eso, no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo y solo deseaba que todo ello acabase.

Negó con la cabeza como respuesta a sus propios pensamientos: estaba sentenciada a esa vida. Para siempre.


End file.
